khinfernofandomcom-20200213-history
Rime Congel
Rime Congel is an Ice Adept who, due to his slight Dark Heart Element, has often been persecuted and looked upon as Evil by most closed-minded people. From this, he derives his peculiar notions that those of the Light Heart Element are the truly Evil ones. He has a minor sense of justice instilled in him, in the sense that he believes that the person commands which path they follow, not the abilities they possess. In battle, he is laid back, rarely fighting anyone unless provoked. History He was born to a middle-class family in a small, suburban town near Disney Castle. Due to the proximity of this town to the Cornerstone of Light located in Disney Castle, the denizens heavily sided with Light and its teachings. When Rime was born with a Dark Heart Element, he was all but shunned from society, as many before him had been. The people believed that those born to Darkness would forever be tainted by it and could never be brought around to the Good side of things. Shunned from his home as a baby, Rime was soon discovered by a man who worked at an orphanage, who took him in. Rime lived there until the age of sixteen, never coming close to being adopted due solely to the nature of his heart. While there, he learned of the Arts, being taught Black Arts by a local Magicker. When he was finally granted freedom from the orphanage, he struck out on his own to refine his abilities, soon learning of the strengths and weaknesses of being an Adept. Travels Wandering Waltier While traveling across Waltier, Rime was constantly met with looks of disapproval due to his innate Heart Element. He continued pushing eastward, in the hopes the Light from the Cornerstone did not affect the entire continent. It wasn't long before he heard of the Cornerstone being stolen by some peculiar fellows donning black cloaks, though he paid it no mind, glad that the cursed object was finally gone. He had hoped to see the thieves at some point during his journey so that he could thank them, though he had no such luck. Rime found temporary relief from negative looks when he accidentally fell into Wonderland, though he was banished the moment the Queen laid eyes on him. For a time, he felt as though he would never find a place to truly call home. He had a hard time crossing the Vast Desert which lay near Agrabah, due to his own intolerance of heat. The dry, desert air made it difficult for him to keep the Heartless at bay, due to the inefficiency of his ice Magicks. Rime headed quickly through, not caring to make any stops longer than fifteen seconds. Recently, Rime has found solace in a peculiar land hidden away deep in the Shadowed Wood, known as Halloween Town. Here he discovered, for the first time since his birth, a place where he is accepted for who he is. No one judges based on his Heart Element, due to many of the denizens being of the Darkness as well. He became fast friends with the overly jovial Jack Skellington, who has since pushed him to search elsewhere for more permanent lodgings, noting that Halloween Town is only an exciting place for outsiders around, well, Halloween. Occupation Rime does not currently have any affiliations with any organizations large enough to note. Talents Being an Adept, Rime has many intrinsic abilities which not many other possess. The nature of the Element of Ice grants him rather high level intellect along with a generally calm and stoic nature. He is very difficult to anger and will rarely act on his impulses, contrary to the Darkness which resides in his heart. It is for mainly this reason he is glad to be an Adept, since it overrides his rather weak affinity for Darkness, removing the normal instinctual impulses he would feel towards most things. Rime has access to a substantial amount of Ice Magicks, though none more outstanding than a simple Blizzara spell. As he is still a relative novice with Magick, he has yet to develop any truly remarkable abilities outside of his signature technique, which he has dubbed Rime, obviously named after himself. Rime is a Magick based heavily in the teachings of the Black Arts while drawing some minor teachings from the Arcane Arts. This ability is not yet battle-ready. Rime is capable of adding a coat of moderately thin, flexible, and rather durable ice to the surface of any object with at least a moderate heat capacity. He must be able to reduce the temperature of the surface to a point where the ice would not melt immediately. It is for this reason he uses a Lance made of steel, a metal with a notably large heat capacity. Also in his arsenal of spells is a basic offensive Magick known as Dark. This is due to his slight Dark Heart Element. He rarely uses this Art, though, due to every cast of it slowly pulling his heart deeper into the Darkness. He's afraid of becoming too Dark, due to the stigma against it which was instilled into him at a young age. Through study in the primary School of Magick of Halloween Town, Arcane Arts, Rime has developed proficiency in a particular technique, Meltdown, which allows him to drain away his opponents' resistances to his cold spells. Through further teachings, he has developed a slight proficiency with Fear, which he uses primarily to keep those wielding Fire Magicks at bay. Rime is decently skilled in the use of his Lance. He has learned to channel his Blizzard spells through the Lance in order to thrust with the Lance and send a spell in tandem without need of the usual hand motions. This is only possible due to his Adept nature. Rime has a very prominent weakness to the Element of Fire, however, due to being an Adept. While he is extremely comfortable in even the most extreme of cold temperatures, he is highly uncomfortable in even remotely warm temperatures and burns very easily when fire is brought into the picture. He also has a peculiar, innate fear of Fire which not even he understands. Weapon Rime needs to use naught more than his Lance, crafted of Steel. It is around 185 cm long, including the blade, and weighs a significant amount. Due to this, every battle Rime partakes in also helps him to build muscle mass. The speed and ferocity with which he strikes gradually increases throughout battle as he gets accustomed to the weight, because he rarely fights opponents when he would need to use his Lance. He recently granted his Lance the name of Imir. Imir, being crafted of steel, is quite durable. It is capable of withstanding a powerful physical blow from a sword or the like without sustaining much more than a shallow dent, which is easily buffed from the shaft. The tip is capable of piercing plate mail if Rime thrusts with enough force. Category:The Players